Mi perfecto complemento
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Y es que así eran ellos dos. Scorpius era estable, serio y comprometido; mientras que Rose era inestable, infantil y algo irresponsable. Un café hirviendo los había unido y parecía que Nueva York terminaría el trabajo. AU


Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación. Aclaro: si hay alguna marca reconocida o algo por el estilo, sepan que no hago nada con fines de lucro, todo es mera fantasía.

Para Ximena =D disfrútalo, pequeña.

**Mi perfecto complemento.**

-¡Scorpius!- gritó Rose a media calle, agitando una hoja de papel y corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo antes de que entrara en su casa.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Scorpius extrañado, manteniendo la puerta abierta.

-Juguetería… diseño… aceptada…- jadeó Rose con las manos sobre las rodillas, le faltaba el aliento, pero no podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Tienes el empleo?- exclamó Scorpius con una radiante sonrisa.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y después se apoyó sobre la pared para recuperarse por completo.

-Mi diseño del juguete interactivo les agradó bastante, así que ahora seré la ayudante de la diseñadora en jefe- explicó Rose radiante de alegría-, me acaba de llegar la carta y vine derechita a contarte.

-¿Corriste hasta aquí?- se sorprendió Scorpius riendo.

-Tenía demasiada adrenalina, pude haber volcado un automóvil si hubiera querido.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y la invitó a entrar, bromeando con que no fuera a volcar su auto o tendría que pagarle. Rose se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda que llevaba para cubrirse del frío de noviembre y los dejó sobre el sofá de cuero negro enfrente de la chimenea para después ella dejarse caer sobre él también.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar? Iba a hacer chocolate- ofreció Scorpius yendo a la pequeña cocina.

El estómago de Rose rugió reclamando algo de alimento y se levantó de inmediato, yendo a ayudar a su amigo.

-¡Chocolate!- exclamó con su energía infantil, esa que siempre la había caracterizado-. Chocolate, chocolate- canturreaba mientras buscaba tazas y pequeños malvaviscos.

Scorpius sólo reía al verla mientras preparaba todo. Y Rose lo observaba a él con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Scorpius era un joven de veinticinco años que siempre llevaba ropa de vestir, por lo que Rose bromeaba con él diciéndole abogado sexy, y es que la verdad no se veía nada mal, con su cabello rubio ligeramente largo y esos labios que claramente decían "bésame". Rose, por el contrario, siempre llevaba ropa de distintos colores, como verde y anaranjado o violeta, así como azul y amarillo, los cuales contrastaban con el color de su cabello y la hacían ver más joven de lo que era.

Se habían conocido en su primer año en la universidad de Oxford y no habían vuelto a separarse. Había sido algo gracioso en realidad…

_ -Algún día te arrepentirás de esa adicción tuya al café- la reprochaba Dominique, su prima preferida, quien no paraba de mirar su reloj y refunfuñaro algo que sonaba a "llegar tarde" mientras esperaba que Rose terminara de comprar su café en un pequeño local cerca de la universidad. _

_ -Ya deja de ser tan gruñona- se burló Rose haciendo una sonrisa graciosa y bailando por todos lados. _

_ -¿Te he dicho que a veces te expresas demasiado?_

_ -Soy diseñadora, necesito liberar mi creatividad. _

_ -Creatividad no es abrazar a todas las personas en la acera por la que caminas, Rosie… eso es… loco. _

_ -¡No estoy loca!- exclamó Rose alzando los brazos… incluido el que tenía el café caliente que le acababan de entregar._

_ -¡Caliente, caliente!- exclamó un muchacho rubio que momentos antes había estado sentado en una de las pequeñas mesas del lugar y ahora estaba de pie intentando quitarse el café de encima. _

_ -Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Rose avergonzada yendo hacia él e intentando que se quedara quieto para poder ayudarlo. _

_ -No es nada- dijo él adoptando una postura normal y recargándose en una silla con los brazos cruzados con pose de quien quiere parecer galán. _

_ -Pero tienes café caliente en toda la camisa… ¿seguro que…?_

_ -Estoy bien- rió él nervioso-. Creo que mi piel se acostumbró a consumirse, ya no siento nada…_

_ -Lo siento mucho, de verdad- Rose estaba más roja que su propio cabello-. Pagaré tu camisa. _

_ -No hace falta, yo…_

_ -Rose, se nos hace tarde, luego arreglas esto- la regañó Dominique, aunque observaba divertida la situación. _

_ -Soy Scorpius, el que se quedó con tu café- se presentó él con una mueca extraña en el rostro que decía claramente que se estaba quemando. _

_ -Rose- rió ella-. La que te debe una camisa. Este es mi celular- dijo apuntando el número en el ticket de compra que le habían entregado-, llámame. _

_ -Claro- dijo Scorpius agitando el pequeño papel. _

_Dominique se llevó a Rose casi corriendo, pues sus clases comenzarían en tres minutos. Pero mientras caminaba con su usual sonrisa juguetona, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en lo guapo que era el chico al que accidentalmente le había arrojado su café, el cual por cierto ya comenzaba a echar en falta, pues el haberse desvelado haciendo tareas le estaba pasando factura y la euforia de momentos antes comenzaba a disiparse para ser reemplazada por la somnolencia._

_Rose se sorprendió a sí misma observando su celular todo el día, preguntándose a qué hora la llamaría el tal Scorpius, pues no podía dejar de pensar si sería él el chico con el que viviría una gran aventura amorosa con la que toda mujer enamoradiza sueña. _

_ -Deja de hacerte ilusiones ¿qué tal si tiene novia?- decía la siempre razonable Dominique ese día en la noche en la habitación de los dormitorios de la universidad que ambas compartían. _

_ -Dom, te quiero, pero a veces le quitas el romanticismo al asunto- rió Rose, siempre de buen humor, y le arrojó una almohada a su prima, comenzando así con una guerra de almohadas que no terminó hasta que una de ellas casi se cae por la ventana abierta. _

_Al día siguiente, mientras Rose caminaba por los jardines de la universidad camino a la cafetería para probar uno de los deliciosos brownies, especialidad de la cocinera, leía los mensajes en su celular, aquellos que se había estado enviando con su primo Albus (quien estudiaba en la Universidad de Nueva York) cuando intentaba no dormirse en clase de arquitectura. Levantó la vista cuando casi choca con alguien, que resultó ser Scorpius. _

_Rose abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no esperaba verlo allí. _

_ -Hola, Rose- saludó Scorpius algo tímido. _

_ -¡Scorpius!- exclamó Rose abrazándolo, algo que hacía muy a menudo- ¿cómo estás? ¿No resultaste muy quemado?_

_Él lucía descolocado y apenas le salió la voz:_

_ -Yo…_

_ -Ah, el abrazo, perdón por eso, mi prima Dom dice que evado el espacio personal de la gente- rió Rose algo sonrojada-. Si te molesta no lo hago. _

_ -No, no hay problema. Te vi y vine a saludarte, ayer nos conocimos muy deprisa. _

_ -Supongo que haberte arrojado café no te dejó muy buena impresión de mí- comentó Rose sonrojada. _

_ -Me pareciste graciosa- rió Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros. _

_ -Dom sólo me dice que soy infantil. _

_ -Entonces supongo que a algunas personas nos falta ser más "infantiles". _

_ -Quizás tengas razón, muchos se pasan la vida con cara de amargura. Yo me río de mis problemas y ellos hacen drama. No es que tú seas de ellos, es que…- Rose comenzaba a abochornarse- ¿también estudias aquí?_

_ -Leyes- afirmó Scorpius mostrándole uno de sus libros de historia-, y si no me equivoco tú estudias diseño ¿no? Escuché que se lo gritabas a ¿Dom?_

_Rose no pudo evitar reír más. _

_ -Iba por un brownie ¿quieres venir?_

_ -Claro, amo los brownies… chocolate ¿a quién no le gusta?_

_Scorpius comenzó a caminar con ella, Rose notó que no dejaba de sonreír, lo que le pareció adorable. En el camino se toparon con varios amigos de Rose, en su mayoría hombres, que la saludaban con alegría y exigían algo de su atención, que ella les daba sólo en menor medida, dejando claro que tenía un compromiso con Scorpius. _

_Una vez en la cafetería, se encontraron con muchas amigas de Scorpius. Él se las presentaba, por supuesto, pero Rose no pudo dejar de notar lo bonitas que eran y lo interesadas que parecían estar en él. Resignada, se dio cuenta de que el cuento de hadas que había creado en su mente el día anterior no podría ser, pero nunca estaba de más tener otro amigo. _

_ -No me olvido que te debo una camisa- dijo Rose apuntándolo con la cucharilla con la que comía. _

_ -Y yo no me olvido que ayer casi muero por tu culpa._

_ -Eres un exagerado- rió Rose, pero Scorpius se cruzó de brazos muy serio. _

_ -No lo creo, incluso hoy llamé a mis padres para decirles que los quiero, nunca se sabe cuándo será mi último día…_

_Rose rodó los ojos. _

_ -¿Tienes clases ahora?_

_ -No, terminé por hoy ¿por qué?_

_ -Vamos por esa camisa para aliviar mi culpa._

_ -Rose, no tienes que comprarme nada, esa camisa no me gustaba- rió Scorpius-. Sólo te tomaba el pelo. _

_ -Detecto una mentira en tu voz. _

_ -¡Ni siquiera me conoces!_

_ -Entonces ir de compras nos ayudará a conocernos ¡Vamos Scorpius!_

_Y como Rose sabía que nadie le ponía peros a su carita de niña buena, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a salir de la cafetería, arrastrándolo por al menos dos cuadras hacia Oxford Street*. _

Rose sacudió su cabeza para despejar sus recuerdos, que la habían llevado a un terreno peligroso para ella, pues recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que Scorpius la había atraído el primer día que lo vio. Lo quería mucho, pero algo entre ellos a esas alturas ya era imposible. Él tenía una novia a la cual quería, y ella tenía un novio, pero no estaba segura de por qué estaba con él…

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que se habían graduado de la universidad, Scorpius trabajaba ahora como dueño de su propio bufete de abogados, el cual había formado con ayuda de sus amigos y colegas, y le iba bastante bien. La vida de Rose había sido un poco más inestable, de un trabajo en otro hasta encontrar algo que le gustara, y al fin lo había encontrado y comenzaría en él en una semana, en cuanto la asistente que estaba en ese momento arreglara papeleos para subir de puesto. El tema de los juguetes para niños menores a tres años había sido coincidencia para ella, algo que se le había ocurrido mientras jugaba con su sobrina.

Y es que así eran ellos dos. Scorpius era estable, serio y comprometido; mientras que Rose era inestable, infantil y algo irresponsable. Pero por alguna razón siempre estaban juntos, para disgusto de la novia de Scorpius, Alejandra.

Había sido una mañana agradable, viendo una película y tomando chocolate para deshacerse de ese horrible frío. A Rose le gustaba cuando sólo eran ellos dos, sin etiquetas, sin apariencias, pero al ver que él le echaba un vistazo a su reloj como con preocupación, preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… sí… Ale llegará aquí en unos minutos y…

-Entiendo- dijo Rose poniéndose en pie.

-No, Rose, no entiendes, ella…

-Es muy celosa, lo sé- canturreó Rose sin estar molesta, estaba acostumbrada y no quería causarle problemas a Scorpius. Se puso su abrigo y su bufanda y dijo-: hablamos otro día ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, avísame si necesitas algo, con los asuntos legales de tu contrato y eso.

Scorpius la acompañó a la puerta y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades por tu empleo, Rose, te lo mereces.

-Gracias, Scorpius, nos vemos luego.

Y con una última sonrisa, Rose se encaminó a casa de sus padres, donde vivía en ese momento, para darles las nuevas noticias. Ellos, que acababan de regresar del trabajo para la hora de la comida, se pusieron locos de contentos y llamaron a toda la familia para reunirse esa noche para una pequeña cena de celebración para la "alocada de la familia", como llamaban a veces a Rose.

Fue una reunión bastante amena, en la que el vino corrió por todos lados y Rose recibió miles de felicitaciones. Sólo ella sentía que le faltaba alguien para completar el cuadro: Albus, a quien no había visto desde hace casi un año, pues después de que se graduó de la NYU, no había regresado a Londres porque cuando estaba en su último semestre, un amigo suyo y él habían formado un pequeño negocio que iba floreciendo y no podía abandonarlo por mucho tiempo.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando Rose se fue a acostar, exhausta pero feliz por ese día tan movido. Antes de ponerse la pijama, notó su celular, el cual ella misma había arrojado en su cama horas atrás cuando había llegado a casa. Se sorprendió de la cantidad de mensajes de voz que tenía, así que los escuchó todos de jalón. Era Scorpius, quien le decía que esa misma tarde había cortado con Alejandra y se le notaba la voz tan deprimida que, sin dudarlo, Rose tomó las llaves del auto de sus padres, les dejó una nota y se fue de inmediato a casa de su amigo, el cual seguramente estaría bebiendo como condenado.

-Scorpius, soy yo, ábreme- llamó Rose aporreando la puerta.

Scorpius tardó unos segundos en abrir, despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol y Rose rodó los ojos ante aquello, pues nunca había estado de acuerdo en que las personas solucionaran de esa manera sus problemas, porque en realidad no los solucionaban y sólo se ganaban una fuerte resaca.

Rose entró como si se tratara de su propia casa y lo obligó a sentarse en el sofá, frente a ella. No le pasó desapercibido que sus ojos estuvieran enrojecidos por el llanto, pero sabía que nunca lo admitiría, así que no lo mencionó.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Rose quitándole lo que quedaba de la botella de tequila.

-¡Hey!- Scorpius protestó al verse alejado a su acompañante de horas atrás, pero la mirada dura de Rose lo trajo a la realidad de nuevo- Cuando te fuiste yo… te abracé para felicitarte ¿recuerdas? Resultó que Ale estaba doblando la esquina cuando nos vio y sacó conclusiones ella sola. Me gritó un par de cosas y entre esas rompió conmigo y dijo que se iría a Nueva York y no volvería.

-¿Le explicaste…?

-¡No pude!- exclamó Scorpius sobresaltado, asustando a Rose- Se fue muy campante e indignada, me quedé parado en la puerta como estúpido, le hablé miles de veces a su celular, pero no me contestó, y se fue esta tarde, Rose… ¿qué hago?

A Rose le pareció demasiado sospechoso que Ale se hubiera marchado ya a Nueva York, pues generalmente tomaba más tiempo el arreglar todo para un nuevo trabajo, más si éste era en otro continente; pero dejó sus sospechas para otro momento.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarla a Nueva York?

-¿Estás loca? Tengo mi trabajo y… no, es una locura.

Rose lo miró, molesta:

-Dime que no me hiciste venir aquí a las tres de la mañana sólo para decirme que no harás nada ¡eres un cobarde, Scorpius Malfoy!

-¡No soy cobarde! El hecho de que yo no lleve una vida tan loca como la tuya no significa que…

Rose le dio una bofetada, enojada, pero siguió hablando:

-No juegues con eso, Scorpius. Estoy aquí para ayudarte, recuérdalo.

Scorpius se dejó caer completamente en el sofá, y Rose a su lado.

-Realmente la amas ¿cierto?- preguntó Rose con cierto sentimiento de celos que decidió hacer a un lado.

-No lo sé- confesó Scorpius.

-¿Qué?- musitó Rose sorprendida, eso no lo había visto venir.

-Que no lo sé, Rose, no sé si la amo… y ahora nunca lo averiguaré porque estoy aterrado. Tienes razón, soy un cobarde, tengo miedo de ir a Nueva York, sabes que cuando se trata de algo nuevo me congelo completamente…

-Bueno, yo siempre cargo con un pica hielo…

Scorpius no pudo evitar echarse a reír, y Rose con él.

-Hablo en serio, Scorpius ¿qué tal si voy contigo? Ale no tiene por qué saber… te ayudo a reconciliarte con ella si es lo que quieres y yo aprovecho para visitar a Albus ¿qué te parece?

-¿De verdad me ayudarías?

-¿Qué es lo que te estoy diciendo, zopenco? Ve a hacer tu maleta y préstame tu computadora para apartar el próximo vuelo. Le va a parecer tan romántico que ella misma te pedirá regresar…

Sintió los pesados brazos de Scorpius alrededor de ella y sonrió para sus adentros, amaba que la abrazara, así estuviera medio ebrio.

-Eres la mejor, Rose Weasley.

Rose sólo rió, pero casi de inmediato, Scorpius se quedó dormido abrazándola.

-Vaya espécimen que resultaste ser- murmuró Rose para sí, mientras lo acomodaba en el sofá.

Sin pensarlo, fue a la habitación de Scorpius a buscar una manta con la cual pudiera taparlo y no dejarlo morir congelado. Nunca había estado allí, y le pareció que la decoración encajaba a la perfección con su personalidad, sin detalles espectaculares, sólo lo indispensable, pero con fotografías para recordar a quienes quería. En una de ellas estaba la misma Rose, comiendo un algodón de azúcar color rosa. Rose se había olvidado de esa foto, que había sido tomada tres años atrás casi cuando acababan de conocerse, lo cual la sorprendió y enterneció al mismo tiempo.

Sintiéndose como intrusa en ese lugar al que se había invitado sola, tomó una cobija calientita de las que cubrían la cama de Scorpius y su almohada, que olía a él completamente. Bajó a la sala, le quitó los zapatos a Scorpius, así como la corbata para que estuviera más cómodo, le puso la almohada debajo de la cabeza y lo cubrió con la cobija.

Después de eso, tomó sus llaves y se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes dejarle a Scorpius un recado en el que le pedía que le llamara en cuanto despertara. Cuando Rose llegó a su habitación, tomó su computadora portátil y apartó dos boletos para Nueva York en el vuelo más próximo, que era ese mismo día en la noche.

Con la computadora aún encendida, Rose se quedó dormida.

La despertó el sonido de su celular, el cual tomó muy desorientada y apenas pudo presionar el botón de contestar.

-¿Sí?

-Rose, lo siento, no quería despertarte- era Scorpius, quien sonaba también algo dormido.

-Descuida ¿qué sucede?

-¿Es mi imaginación o viniste a mi casa en la madrugada y me convenciste de ir a Nueva York?

-No es tu imaginación, ya aparté los boletos, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto a las seis de la tarde hoy.

-¿Hoy? Rayos Rose, en qué líos me metes… tengo que arreglar todo en la oficina…

-Sí, y yo debo avisarles a mis padres y a Albus, nada que no se pueda resolver.

-De acuerdo- refunfuñó Scorpius-. Pasaré por ti a las cinco y media ¿te parece?

-Claro, hasta luego.

Rose se talló los ojos con las manos y observó la pantalla de su celular, que le indicaba que eran las doce del día. De inmediato llamó al ya muy familiar número de su primo.

-¿Rose? ¡Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo! Papá me llamó ayer para decirme… aunque me sorprendió que no fueras tú quien me dijera…

Rose sonrió al escuchar la voz ligeramente ronca de Albus, a quien tanto extrañaba.

-Lo siento, ayer fue un día bastante agitado. Pero te llamo para otra cosita pequeñita.

-Rose, no me digas que estás embarazada, a tu padre le dará un ataque cardíaco…

-Idiota- rió Rose y Albus con ella, ya que ambos sabían que era la única Weasley virgen, eso sin contar a sus sobrinos más pequeños.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede?

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que estaré mañana en Nueva York lista para uno de tus familiarmente famosos abrazos?

Rose escuchó un grito de felicidad del otro lado del auricular y sonrió radiante.

-Te contaré toda la historia cuando te vea, pero ¿crees que pueda quedarme contigo unos días? ¿no te molestaré?

-¿Molestarme que mi pequeña prima favorita venga de visita por alguno de sus planes familiarmente locos? Para nada, ya sabes que siempre hay una cama disponible en mi humilde hogar para ti.

-Gracias, ahora sólo tengo que decirles a mis padres.

-¿No lo saben? Bien, ya me contarás cuando te vea ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?

-No iré sola, Albus, acompaño a Scorpius y no sé qué haremos.

-Bien, dile a ese rubio infeliz que también es bienvenido.

-Se sentiría más bienvenido si dejaras de decirle rubio infeliz.

Albus y Scorpius se habían visto sólo un par de veces durante las vacaciones de verano, pero aún así se llevaban bien. No podría decirse que eran amigos, pero Rose les hablaba tanto del uno y del otro que era como si lo fueran.

-Es de cariño. Llámame cuando lleguen, amor.

-Por supuesto, cielo- respondió Rose riendo por los motes que ambos habían adoptado años atrás.

Después de colgar, Rose se dio un baño y bajó a comer algo. Sus padres estaban sentados en la pequeña sala de la casa, charlando.

-Rose ¿nos puedes explicar esto?- pidió su madre, Hermione, con su tono autoritario. En sus manos estaba el pequeño recado que Rose les había dejado la noche anterior cuando se fue a ver a Scorpius.

Rose rió y les contó lo que había pasado, contándoles al derecho y al revés todo, incluidos sus planes de ir a Nueva York, donde Albus la esperaba. Ellos no parecían muy convencidos, pero ella los convenció diciendo que ya era mayor, además necesitaba una distracción antes de sumirse por completo en su trabajo.

Después de haber comido un poco, Rose fue a su habitación para empacar algo de ropa y demás cosas necesarias para un viaje. No llevaba mucho, pues pensaba gastar lo que restaba de sus ahorros de su último trabajo para comprar toda la ropa que quisiera, así como dulces y juguetes para sus sobrinos. En su bolso de mano puso libros, revistas, su celular y computadora portátil, así como unos cuantos dulces para molestar a Scorpius, quien siempre se quejaba de que el azúcar la ponía hiperactiva.

Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a molestarla, con ese pensamiento que le decía que cancelara todo, que si Scorpius se olvidaba de esa tal Ale, se quedaría en Londres y ella, Rose, podría disfrutarlo para ella sola. Rose se deshizo de ese pensamiento con todos los métodos que se le ocurrieron, pues se decía una y otra vez que Scorpius era su amigo y los amigos se ayudaban unos a otros, sin importar cuánto doliera.

Puntual como siempre, Scorpius pasó por ella a las cinco y media y juntos se fueron al aeropuerto. Rose notó que Scorpius sudaba y sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo en el volante, pero decidió no decir nada.

La fila en el aeropuerto no era muy larga, pero después de haber registrado su equipaje, tuvieron que esperar dos horas hasta que los dejaran subir al avión y éste despegara. Rose se molestó con Scorpius por no dejarla pagar su boleto, pero el enojo se le fue en cuanto vio el hermoso paisaje que ofrecían las nubes y Londres desde el aire.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- animó Rose a Scorpius, quien lucía algo decaído en el asiento junto a ella.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pues claro, seguramente le parece la cosa más romántica que has hecho por ella.

-Yo no soy romántico, Rose, y ella lo sabe.

-Una vez al año no hace daño. Ahora, faltan seis horas y cincuenta minutos para llegar ¿qué quieres hacer?

-Espera, espera… necesito idear un plan para cuando la vea ¿qué le voy a decir?

-Primero le pedirás disculpas por lo que vio y le aclararás que entre tú y yo no sucede nada; después le dirás que la quieres y que quieres que lo suyo funcione.

-¿Y si me rechaza?

-Mantente optimista, no pasará nada malo. Para eso tienes tu amuleto de la buena suerte, es decir, yo. Ahora, pásame los caramelos y esa revista ¿quieres gomitas?

A pesar de que era un vuelo largo y bastante tedioso, Rose casi no lo sintió, pues todo el trayecto habló con Scorpius, bromeaban y se susurraban al oído cuando no querían que las aeromozas los escucharan criticar sus uniformes. Se rieron como locos con las tres películas de la Era de Hielo, claro, cuando les ponían atención, pues a veces se perdían entre sus conversaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaban tanto, así que aprovecharon para ponerse al corriente con sus vidas de manera más profunda. Cuando faltaba una hora para llegar al aeropuerto en Nueva York, Rose se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Scorpius.

Después de que aterrizaron, a Scorpius le tomó más de tres minutos despertar a Rose, pues la chica tenía el sueño más pesado que un elefante. Cuando al fin salieron del avión, tuvieron que pasar por la aduana y posteriormente recoger sus maletas. Scorpius hizo un buen espectáculo llevando la de Rose, que era de color rosa brillante y con flores verdes. Mientras la pelirroja reía, su celular comenzó a sonar repetidas veces, así que creyendo que era Albus, contestó:

-Hola, Al, estamos ya en el aeropuerto ¿dónde…?

-¿Rose? ¿De qué aeropuerto estás hablando? ¿Rose?

Pero ella no podía contestar, se había quedado congelada al ver la pantalla de su celular, el cual decía que con quien hablaba era con Adam, su novio, a quien no le había dicho que estaría algunos días fuera de Inglaterra… con Scorpius, el chico de quien estaba celoso desde antes de que fueran novios.

-Hola, Adam, lo siento, creí que eras Albus- Rose dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y le dirigió a Scorpius una mirada de auxilio, pero él sólo se llevó una mano al cabello, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué iba a ser Albus? Te llamé esta tarde para ver si querías salir, pero tus padres me dijeron que no estabas, en realidad parece que les dio risa… ¿dónde estás, mi amor?

-Yo… es algo gracioso en realidad- Rose se abstuvo de decirle algún mote cariñoso, pues últimamente no podía soportar ni oír algo así de sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que te escucho.

-Estoy en Nueva York- soltó Rose.

-¿Y qué haces allí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- él sonaba molesto, y Rose no lo culpaba.

Rose observó suplicante a Scorpius, quien le hacía señas de que no le dijera que estaba con él, así que la pelirroja optó por la verdad a medias.

-Ayer me ofrecieron un nuevo empleo y comienzo en una semana, así que quería tomarme unas vacaciones, hablé con Albus y pasaré unos días con él.

Al otro lado del auricular, Rose escuchó a Adam bufar exasperado.

-Hablamos cuando regreses entonces.

Y sin más, cortó la llamada.

Rose sólo negó, sonriendo. Afortunadamente no era de las personas que se molestaran fácilmente, si no ya estaría echando pestes sobre su controlador novio. Scorpius, por otro lado, le dirigía una mirada de disculpa.

-¿No le dijiste que vendrías?

-Scorpius, ni siquiera le he hablado bien de mi nuevo empleo. Ahora ¿qué te parece si vamos a buscar a Albus? Ya debe de estar por aquí…

No les tomó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, pues no había mucha gente en el aeropuerto. En cuanto Rose lo vio, alto, delgado, con el cabello negro azabache revuelto y su usual vestimenta de jeans, playera, converse y saco, corrió hacia él con una gran sonrisa gritando "Albus" para después abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Fue todo un espectáculo, pues cualquiera que los viera podría decir que eran una pareja de novios que llevaba tiempo sin verse.

Albus rió con ella de felicidad, pues al fin, después de tanto tiempo, allí estaban, juntos, aunque fuera por una situación descabellada. Rose no dejaba de estar prendida de su brazo al tiempo que le hacía señas a Scorpius, que se acercaba con el equipaje como podía.

-Hola, Scorpius ¿qué tal?- saludó Albus sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hola, Albus, qué gusto verte de nuevo.

-Sí, muchos dicen eso…

Rose le pegó en el estómago para que dejara de decir idioteces.

-Entonces ¿ya tienen todo? ¿nos vamos?

-Scorpius se quedará en un hotel, Al- dijo Rose rápidamente-. No pude convencerlo de que se quedara con nosotros.

-¿Seguro? En mi casa hay mucho espacio- insistió Albus a Scorpius.

-Por supuesto, no quiero molestar, seguro ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar. Iré más tarde a buscarte Rose.

Como Rose sabía que era caso perdido seguir intentando convencerlo, asintió. Albus, por otro lado, no se quedó contento hasta que lo persuadió de al menos llevarlo hasta su hotel, que quedaba a unas cuadras de Times Square.

Mientras Albus conducía hacia su departamento después de haber dejado al rubio, él y Rose charlaban, poniéndose al día con las noticias de la familia y, más importante, Rose le habló de lo que la había llevado tan inesperadamente a la ciudad de los rascacielos.

-… y a Apple le gustó tanto la aplicación que Matt y yo hicimos que… ¡nos la compraron por diez mil millones de dólares!

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta cuando su primo le soltó la noticia.

-¿Quiere decir que regresarás a casa?- preguntó ilusionada.

-Me gustaría, Rose, pero mi vida aquí ya está resuelta, Matt (mi socio) y yo trabajamos casi todo el día y nos va muy bien, como puedes ver. Y aunque me fuera mal, tengo dinero para vivir durante dos vidas y aún así me sobraría…

-Me alegro que estés feliz aquí, Al.

-Hablando de felicidad… ¿qué rayos haces ayudando al rubio oxigenado ese cuando estás perdidamente enamorada de él?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose nerviosamente.

-Vamos, Rose ¿a quién quieres engañar? Te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, y no gastarías todos tus ahorros sólo para venir a "ayudarle", porque además te iba a decir… si quieres boicotear la misión conozco unos sujetos que harían desaparecer a esa exnovia celosa en un santiamén…

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa, no le gustaba que él pudiera leerla tan bien, sobre todo porque la mayor parte del tiempo tenía razón.

-Scorpius y yo somos amigos, Al, en serio. Sólo quiero ayudarle porque detesto verlo tan mal.

-Bien, pero si cambias de opinión, tengo el número justo aquí…

Minutos después, mientras Rose observaba el paisaje que Albus tantas veces le había descrito, Albus preguntó:

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-No lo sé, unos cuantos días. Sólo debo estar antes del lunes en Londres.

-Entonces…- Albus hizo cuentas- hoy es sábado, por lo que tenemos tú y yo una semana entera para salir ¿qué dices?

-Recuerda que estoy aquí para…

-Ayudarle a Scorpius, lo sé. Aún así, no tienes por qué estar de amargada, tienes que salir, Nueva York es un sitio muy divertido, ya lo verás.

Eran las ocho y media de la mañana en Nueva York (la diferencia de horario con Londres era de cinco horas) cuando al fin Rose llegó al departamento de su primo en SOHO, el cual anteriormente sólo conocía por fotografías o cuando hablaban por skype. Era amplio para ser sólo Albus quien vivía allí. Había una pequeña sala, un televisor de pantalla plana, la cocina igual era pequeña, pues Rose sabía que su primo usualmente no cocinaba, sólo pedía comida a domicilio.

-Debes estar cansada ¿te muestro dónde vas a dormir?

Por toda respuesta, Rose dio un gran bostezo. Estaba tan adormilada ya que apenas Albus le mostró la habitación de invitados (un lugar pequeño pero con un gran armario y baño propio) y ella se quedó dormida.

Después de un sueño reparador que bien pudo haber durado cinco horas o diez, a Rose la despertaron unas voces. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de en dónde se encontraba, y cuando lo hizo, salió disparada de la cama. Encontró a Albus y Scorpius sentados en la sala charlando. Rose fue hacia Albus y se sentó sobre él, abrazándolo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaba hasta esa misma mañana cuando lo vio en el aeropuerto sonriéndole.

-¿Qué hora es?- fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

-Las doce, yo tengo que salir a trabajar un rato- dijo Albus acariciando el cabello de Rose-. Volveré a las seis, pero si quieren podemos vernos en algún sitio para salir.

-¡Times Square!- exclamó Rose.

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en la tienda de m&m a las seis y media ¿les parece? Les mostraré mi ciudad a lo Potter. Siéntanse libres de usar el departamento a su antojo- luego Albus se corrigió con aspecto serio-: bueno, no tan a su antojo. Cuidado con lo que haces con mi prima, rubiecito.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-¿No tienes que ir a trabajar, Albus?

-Sí, amor, ya me voy.

Albus se puso en pie, tomó una mochila que colgaba de un perchero y salió del departamento no sin antes dejarles una copia de las llaves.

-Debería ir a ducharme- dijo Rose a Scorpius, desperezándose-, ya regreso.

Después de un buen baño y de verse al fin envuelta en ropa limpia y abrigadora, Rose salió de nuevo a la sala, donde parecía que Scorpius no se había movido para nada. Allí fue cuando recordó que ese era el día en el que se encontraría de nuevo con Ale.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo y hablamos de nuestros planes para hoy?- sugirió Rose con su usual buen humor, el cual esperaba que Scorpius adquiriera algún día, pues el chico sólo se había encogido de hombros y se había puesto en pie dispuesto a seguirla.

Encontraron un lindo restaurante cerca de allí, en el que comieron ávidamente, pues los dos estaban muertos de hambre.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó Scorpius cuando ya iban por el postre.

-¿Tienes su dirección?

-Sí.

-Bien, entonces tienes que ir a verla, llévale flores y una disculpa sincera.

-Rose, sabes que yo no…

-No eres romántico, lo sé, pero esfuérzate un poco ¿quieres?- pidió Rose con cariño- Yo te acompañaré hasta ella y después me iré. Si todo sale bien, nos veremos mañana en la mañana y me podrás contar… o mejor envíame un mensaje, seguramente no sales de su departamento en toda la semana…

Scorpius se puso tan rojo que parecía la luz de un semáforo en alto y sólo musitó "graciosa" sarcásticamente. Rose se rió de él en todo el camino hacia el río Hudson, pues cerca de allí era donde Ale vivía.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección que Scorpius tenía, Rose le echó un último vistazo a su amigo y se alejó, sintiendo que lo perdía. Pero estaba bien, ella sería feliz si él lo era.

Como no quería gastar su dinero en taxis y quería saber lo que era tomar el metro en Nueva York (había visto demasiadas películas ubicadas en el lugar), se dirigió al subterráneo y una vez dentro observó los mapas. Quería ir a la Quinta Avenida de compras, y quizás también a la biblioteca, porque sabía que si estaba con Albus ya no podría ir. Su primo no era muy apegado a los libros, quizás porque no los necesitaba, tenía un cerebro tan desarrollado que a Rose le sorprendía que su cabeza no hubiera estallado ya; sin embargo, no presumía de todo su conocimiento.

El viaje en metro fue divertido, Rose entabló conversación al menos con cinco personas distintas en todo el trayecto y se divirtió escuchándolas a todas. La mayoría le daba consejos de los lugares que debía visitar. Una vez en la calle 34, entró a todas las tiendas y se probó de todo, desde abrigos hasta faldas que combinaban con su personalidad, además de alguna que otra prenda formal por si iba al teatro, que seguramente Albus la llevaría, pues era lo que más le gustaba de Nueva York. También compró algo para sus padres, sus primas y sus sobrinas, quizás con eso la perdonarían por haberse ido tan deprisa. Después de eso, entró a la Biblioteca Pública y se maravilló con la hermosa arquitectura del edificio, que era de ensueño, además se paseó por los pasillos repletos de libros sintiéndose en su elemento.

Se le había hecho ya tan tarde que eran las seis y apenas iba en el metro camino a SOHO para dejar todas sus compras en casa de Albus. Afortunadamente, Albus le llamó a último momento para preguntarle dónde estaba y acordaron que él pasaría por ella.

-¿Segura que quieres ir a Times Square hoy? Aquí en SOHO hay cosas bonitas…

-¡Claro que quiero! No me dirás que me vas a privar de la tienda de m&m más grande del mundo o de tomarme una fotografía con la barra de chocolate de Hersheys o…

-Ya entendí, quieres chocolate…

Los ojos de Rose resplandecieron de felicidad y sacó a Albus a rastras de su propio hogar para que fueran juntos a conocer la gran ciudad de Manhattan, la cual Rose había querido conocer desde años atrás cuando Albus se había marchado, pues en sus e-mails siempre describía todo de manera tal que la hacía sentir como si estuviera caminando por esas calles neoyorquinas.

Se dirigieron en metro hasta la estación más cercana a su destino, y mientras caminaban por la séptima avenida, cerca del hotel de Scorpius, Rose alcanzó a ver una cabellera rubia que estaba por entrar que le pareció muy familiar, y por la expresión de Albus, también a él. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto y se dirigieron allí rápidamente.

-¡Scorpius!- lo llamó Rose, alcanzándolo antes de que entrara.

Cuando éste volteó, estaba un tanto pálido y una expresión de resignación se posaba en sus facciones. Les hizo una seña con la cabeza a Rose y a Albus y estos lo siguieron a un costado, lejos de la entrada del hotel.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Rose realmente sorprendida, pues ella esperaba que él ya hubiera vuelto con su novia.

Scorpius, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, contestó:

-Fui a su departamento y cuando estaba por tocar la puerta escuché voces que se acercaban y sin saber por qué, me escondí en otro pasillo, lo suficiente para escuchar a Alejandra decirle a un sujeto con el que iba que había sido una suerte que me pudo montar una escena de celos en Londres porque así ella pudo venir a Nueva York sin nada que la atara y podía ser feliz haciéndole el amor a él- terminó ácidamente. Parecía demasiado molesto consigo mismo, pero Rose estaba furiosa.

-¿Qué? ¿cómo se atreve? Ya decía yo que no me daba buena espina, nadie planea un viaje en tan sólo unas horas… ya verá cuando me la encuentre…

Albus escudriñó atentamente el rostro de Scorpius y comentó:

-No pareces muy afectado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-El punto de venir hasta aquí era saber si la amaba, pero me di cuenta de que sólo era un capricho, así que no, no estoy tan afectado. Humillado quizás, pero no pienso lanzarme del piso más alto del Empire State.

Rose no pudo evitar una risita. El enojo se le había pasado, al igual que siempre, pues nunca podía permanecer así por mucho tiempo.

-¿Y ahora qué harás?- preguntó Rose.

-No lo sé, quizás…

-Rose ¿me dejas hablar un momento con Scorpius?- pidió Albus con cierto toque de seriedad que hizo que Rose asintiera de inmediato y se alejara un poco, comenzando a caminar en línea recta hacia Times Square, lo suficientemente lento como para que la alcanzaran.

Mientras caminaba observando los edificios y los aparadores de las tiendas, la curiosidad comenzó a hacer mella en Rose, quien no pudo evitar voltear para ver a los dos chicos más importantes de su vida, quienes parecían estar entablando una acalorada discusión que no duró más de cuatro minutos, pues cuando ella iba llegando a la tienda de los m&m y se quedaba con la boda abierta, ellos ya la habían alcanzado.

-¿Todo bien?- les preguntó curiosa.

-Sí, claro- respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa, observando también las luminosas pantallas que adornaban todo Times Square.

-Entonces vamos, mis queridos turistas. Prepárense a conocer mi ciudad.

-Albus, eres Británico.

-Pero vivo aquí, mi querida primita, así que cierra esa linda boquita y ¡vamos!

Era media noche cuando los tres, cargados con más de diez bolsas de compras cada uno, decidieron que era una buena hora para ir a cenar algo y luego descansar para seguir visitando Nueva York al día siguiente. Mientras comían una deliciosa pizza con muchos ingredientes, Rose recordó:

-¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás aquí, Scorpius?

-Yo…

-Cuando te estabas probando toda esa ropa en Forever21 Scorpius me dijo que pensaba quedarse hasta el sábado, el hombre necesita vacaciones- interrumpió Albus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Eso es genial, Scorp!- exclamó Rose alegremente- Podremos conocer Nueva York juntos.

-Ejem…

-Y contigo también, Albus- Rose rodó los ojos y sonrió a su primo-. Ya sabes… te quiero más desde que me compraste este peluche de Minnie, siempre había querido uno.

Scorpius no mencionó nada, sólo siguió comiendo. Cuando todos terminaron, Rose y Albus se fueron en metro a SOHO y Scorpius a su hotel, acordando que se verían al día siguiente a las ocho en el puente de Brooklyn.

-Mejor vete a dormir ya, mañana nos despertaremos a las seis- recomendó Albus cuando llegaron exhaustos al departamento.

-¿A las seis? ¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta acostumbrarse a los cambios de horario?

-Sí, el jet lag y yo somos viejos compañeros cada vez que voy a Londres. Pero si viniste a dormir solamente te perderás de mucho, prepárate para ser exprimida, porque no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que veas toda la ciudad. Ya lo planee todo, anda Rosie.

Cuando Albus le ponía esa carita de cachorrito mojado, ella no podía hacer nada más que ceder, así que al día siguiente a las siete de la mañana, antes de ir al puente de Brooklyn, ambos recorrieron algunas de las calles de SOHO; Rose creía que buscaban un restaurante para desayunar, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que él la llevaba casi a rastras a un carrito de comida de esos que había visto muchas veces en la televisión.

-Lo mejor de la comida está en las calles- dijo Albus sabiamente mientras masticaba su emparedado.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado de verse con Scorpius, ya eran más de las ocho, por lo que se disculparon con el rubio bajo la mirada gris de este, aunque parecía más divertido que molesto.

-Bien, espero que tengan un buen día, yo debo irme a trabajar- dijo Albus una vez que estuvieron todos juntos y en paz.

-¡Dijiste que vendrías con nosotros!- reclamó Rose indignada- ¿No puede esperar?

-No, lo siento pequeña pelirroja, tendrán que arreglárselas sin mí. Aquí tienen un mapa ¡hasta pronto!

Después de que Rose al fin se riera de las tonterías de la vida, tomó a Scorpius del brazo y juntos fueron a pasear por el muelle, visitando las tiendas y el centro comercial.

-¿Y cómo te sientes?- preguntó Rose mientras veían el aparador de una dulcería.

-Extrañamente feliz- rió Scorpius-. Lo que me recuerda… gracias por ayudarme a hacer lo que hice, no creo haberlo hecho si no me hubieras animado, Rose.

-No fue nada, Scorpius. Aunque ya te lo he dicho muchas veces antes, detrás de esa fachada de abogado sexy se esconde alguien romántico. Quizás simplemente Ale no era la correcta.

-No soy romántico, Rose- rió Scorpius llevando a su amiga de la mano de nuevo hacia fuera para ir a tomar el metro.

-Como digas. Oye ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya verás, es una sorpresa.

Desconcertada, Rose se dejó llevar, confiaba en Scorpius lo suficiente, así que simplemente se dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor… con sus dedos entrelazados con los de Scorpius, algo común en ellos, pero que ahora se sentía extraño… demasiado bien, y Rose no quería que eso sucediera.

El metro estaba repleto a todas horas, pero esta vez Rose se vio obligada a permanecer demasiado cerca de Scorpius, quien más de una vez la sujetó de la cintura para evitar que cayera, por lo que Rose podía oler mejor su colonia embriagante y sentir sus fuertes brazos alrededor suyo en su mejor gesto protector.

Y eso también, desgraciadamente, le gustaba.

-Sigo sin saber a dónde vamos, Scorpius… ¿qué…?

-FAO Schwarz- anunció Scorpius felizmente señalando la juguetería, donde dos simpáticos hombres disfrazados de soldaditos de plomo les daban la bienvenida.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta. Ir a esa juguetería era uno de sus más grandes sueños, Scorpius lo sabía y le había dado la mejor sorpresa de todas. Emocionada, Rose le echó los brazos al cuello al rubio y le dio un gran abrazo diciendo miles de veces "¡gracias!".

Entraron juntos a la tienda, maravillados del sitio tan grande y lleno con montones de juguetes de todas las formas y tamaños. Les llevó al menos unas dos horas observar toda la tienda. Rose estaba maravillada, quería llevar a sus sobrinos todo lo que veía, pero Scorpius tuvo que recordarle que había un peso límite de equipaje y Rose tuvo que dejar algunas cosas.

-¿Sabes algo? Si pudiera mudarme a Nueva York para trabajar aquí sería feliz por el resto de mi vida…- suspiró Rose dando vueltas sobre sí misma.

Cuando estaban en la caja y tocó su turno de pagar, Rose se molestó una vez más con Scorpius cuando este se le adelantó con la tarjeta de crédito, pagando todo nuevamente.

-Si sigues pagando todo lo mío vas a quedar en bancarrota- rió Rose, quien de cualquier manera estaba agradecida con él.

-Pero tú serías feliz, así que ¿qué más da?

Rose sólo pudo reír, no muy segura de lo que sus palabras escondían.

-¿Quieres ir hoy al teatro?- Preguntó Scorpius cuando salieron de la tienda- quizás aún encontramos boletos.

-Sí, claro- sonrió Rose emocionada-. Escuché que el Fantasma de la Ópera es la mejor obra de todas, o eso me dijo Al, ya sabes… debería llamarle para ver si quiere venir.

Antes de que Scorpius contestara, Rose ya había tomado su celular y había marcado el número de su primo, quien simplemente le dijo que no podía salir esa noche porque había surgido un compromiso de trabajo.

-Que raro- comentó Rose mientras se aproximaban al sitio donde vendían los boletos, que curiosamente no estaba tan lleno-, primero me dice que quiere que vea toda la ciudad y no sé qué tanto y ahora resulta que está muy ocupado como para salir con nosotros…

-Ten en cuenta que el viaje no fue muy planeado que digamos.

-Pero aún así…

Una vez que adquirieron los boletos, Rose sugirió ir a comer algo, pues ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Siguieron el consejo de Albus de comprar comida en las calles porque era la mejor, aunque a Scorpius pareció no gustarle mucho la idea, como Rose pudo observar, pues estaba acostumbrado a comidas en toda regla.

Vagaron por las calles una vez más hasta que consideraron que ya era hora de ir a vestirse para ir al teatro. Rose tomó el metro hasta la casa de Albus, bajo las protestas de Scorpius quien le decía que mejor tomara un taxi y estuvo a punto de acompañarla, de no ser por que Rose le recordó que llegarían tarde si se atrasaban más. Así que quedaron de verse en la entrada veinte minutos antes de que la obra comenzara.

Una vez en el departamento de Albus, Rose comenzó a ponerse nerviosa mientras se vestía con un vestido color azul que acababa de comprar el día anterior, no tenía idea de qué le sucedía, pero estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con Scorpius de una buena vez. Su corazón latía con rapidez y sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada tanto ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente su mejor amigo su amor platónico? ¿Por qué no pudo ser una estrella de cine o la televisión que no fuera rubio, ni tuviera ojos grises ni un cuerpo como para comérselo entero?

Como ya se le había hecho tarde, Rose tomó un taxi hasta el teatro, donde ya estaba Scorpius esperándola. Cuando Rose bajó del taxi en la acera de enfrente, sus miradas se cruzaron un momento con una conexión que Rose no había sentido nunca antes, la mirada de Scorpius era diferente…

Entonces una horda de turistas y automóviles pasó entre ellos, haciendo que ese momento en el que sólo eran ellos dos, se interrumpiera.

Rose tuvo que sostenerse a un poste de luz para no caer, pues la habían tomado por sorpresa. Comenzó a reír casi a carcajadas por lo que había sucedido y antes de que se diera cuenta, Scorpius ya estaba frente a ella.

Había algo nuevo en él que no había visto antes, pero no sabía qué era. Lo que sí sabía era que antes de esa noche, nunca le había parecido más apuesto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, sólo era gente entusiasta, no pasa nada… ¿qué?- Scorpius no dejaba de observarla y eso la intimidaba un poco. No cualquiera tenía ese efecto en ella, que solía tomarse todo a la ligera, sólo él.

-Te ves especialmente hermosa hoy- le dijo Scorpius con la voz ligeramente ronca.

Rose se sonrojó por el cumplido y el tono de voz, más sexy de lo normal. Normalmente se hubiera reído y le hubiera dicho gracias imitando a las mujeres de las películas antiguas, pero esta vez sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y tan puras que sólo pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento. Iba a decirle que él también lucía genial esa noche, porque era cierto; a pesar de que siempre vestía formalmente, Rose no paraba de pensar en lo diferente que se veía.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Scorpius ofreciéndole su brazo, que Rose tomó sintiendo que estaba en casa.

-Gracias, caballero- tonteó Rose para que él no se diera cuenta de su perplejidad.

-De nada, mi lady- contestó Scorpius siguiéndole la corriente y juntos entraron al teatro.

Disfrutaron de la obra en silencio. Rose estaba encantada con los personajes y la historia, sin ser consciente de las miradas de su acompañante, quien a mitad de la obra entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. A partir de ese momento, Rose no pudo concentrarse bien, pues no podía dejar de repetirse que él acababa de romper con su novia, pero otra parte de su ser quería sólo disfrutar de su contacto, acercarse un poco más a su rostro y juntar sus labios con los suyos…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué el hombre tenía que ser como era? Porque de algo estaba segura: sólo con ella podía dejar su seriedad de lado para divertirse juntos. Y lo amaba por eso. No del tipo amar romántico… o eso era lo que ella se empeñaba en creer, pero se le hacía muy difícil cuando él la tomaba de la mano de esa manera.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Scorpius cuando la obra finalizó y ellos esperaban en la fila para salir.

Como Rose aún pensaba en el contacto de la mano con la suya, contestó "sí" en un tono demasiado embelesado.

-¿Quieres ir mañana a la ópera? La de los alumnos de Juliard es fantástica.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Tengo mis contactos- contestó dándose aires.

-Sí, claro- contestó Rose sarcástica y rió junto con él. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a caminar hacia Times Square, camino que ya les parecía conocido-. Tengo hambre ¿quieres comer algo?

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- preguntó Scorpius bastante relajado.

-Por una hamburguesa.

-¿Segura? Podemos ir a algún restaurante o…

-Quiero una hamburguesa… con m&m

Scorpius rió y asintió.

-Vamos, anda, ya no sé por qué no me sorprende.

-¿Sorprenderte qué?- preguntó Rose inocentemente.

-Que quieras chocolate en una hamburguesa.

-¿Acaso te estás quejando del chocolate?- dramatizó Rose.

-Aquí vamos…- suspiró Scorpius fingiendo exasperación.

-Sí, señor, aquí vamos- siguió Rose con las manos en la cintura-. Nuestra amistad está basada en el chocolate, fue una de las razones por las que comenzamos a ser amigos…

-Creí que había sido porque me arrojaste café hirviendo…

-Sí, bueno- Rose carraspeó y luego ambos rieron con diversión. Ese era un diálogo común entre ellos-. Te hice un favor, esa camisa era horrenda.

-¡Yo la elegí! Acababa de comprarla…

-¡Me dijiste que no te gustaba!

-Te mentí- contestó Scorpius simplemente.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a caminar con lentitud para comprar su cena.

-Rose… ¿estás enojada?

La pelirroja suspiró por toda respuesta.

-Rose…

-…

-Rosie…

-…

-¿sí, dime?- preguntó la chica fingiendo indiferencia.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Scorpius cruzándose de brazos, aunque Rose podía ver que por dentro estaba consternado.

-Oh, nada… es que es triste que la persona en la que más confío, mi mejor amigo… me haya mentido tan descaradamente…

-Vamos, Rose- insistió Scorpius con una sonrisa-. A mí no me engañas, tienes esa cara.

-¿Cuál cara?

-La de "molestemos a Scorpius".

-¡No es cierto!

-Sí es.

-Claro que no- Rose no pudo evitar soltarse a reír.

-¿Ves? Te conozco, Weasley…

Rose siguió riendo y lo tomó por el brazo.

-Creo que eres la única persona que no va tras de mí rogando para que suelte la sopa.

-Siempre terminas diciéndome de todos modos.

-Lamentablemente eso es cierto. Ven, vamos antes de que haya más gente porque luego te pones de mal humor.

-No me pongo de mal humor- se enfurruñó Scorpius.

-Vamos, admite que eres un gruñón.

-Tú haces que me ponga gruñón.

-Sí, pero luego te digo un chiste idiota y te ríes.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos y soltaron una carcajada, que se vio interrumpida por un fuerte trueno que resonó en todo lo alto como anunciando una fuerte lluvia. A Rose no le sorprendía, pues desde que habían llegado a Nueva York no había habido ningún día soleado.

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer para después ser sustituidas por unas más grandes y que caían cada vez con más fuerza. La gente comenzó a refugiarse en las tiendas, pero Rose comenzó a bailar.

-¡Ven Scorpius!- exclamó tomándolo de ambos brazos y comenzando a girar con él, o al menos a intentarlo.

-Rose, hay mucha gente aquí observándonos.

-No los conoces y no los volverás a ver ¡anda!- rió Rose y, aprovechando que él había bajado la guardia, comenzó a girar con el rostro hacia el cielo, empapándose por completo, pero no le importó.

-Eres imposible, Weasley- rió Scorpius una vez que se alejaron por la calle.

-Pero así me quieres, tontuelo- rió Rose igualmente.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza sin parar de reír, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su saco para ponérselo a Rose sobre los hombros en un intento de protegerla de la lluvia, pero igual ambos estaban empapados.

-Vamos al hotel para que te seques o si no te vas a enfermar- sugirió a Rose y ella, con la respiración agitada, aceptó.

Mientras caminaban con cuidado de no resbalar, Rose deseó que Scorpius no hubiera tenido con ella ese gesto tan lindo, porque le gustaba demasiado… como todo de él últimamente.

Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Scorpius, este le prestó a Rose algo de ropa para que se cambiara y él hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose inocentemente cuando salió del baño y Scorpius comenzó a reír al verla.

-Eres muy pequeña y te ves graciosa con mi ropa.

Rose le sacó la lengua y no pudo debatirlo, porque efectivamente la ropa de Scorpius le quedaba como si trajera una carpa de circo encima. Tomó un poco de su largo cabello pelirrojo y lo puso debajo de su nariz.

-Querrás decir pequeño- dijo con voz ronca, simulando que era hombre.

Scorpius rió más fuerte.

-Debería llamarle a Al para que venga por mí- dijo Rose segundos después.

-Puedo llevarte en un taxi- dijo Scorpius rápidamente.

Rose se mordió el labio y le echó una ojeada en su celular. Estar en esa habitación con Scorpius tan cerca de ella era peligroso, no podía permitirse dejarse llevar… por más que los labios de su amigo se vieran tan apetecibles y su cabello húmedo le diera ese aire salvaje que muy pocas veces tenía.

-Está bien- aceptó Rose-, pero te quedas a cenar con nosotros en el departamento ¿bien?

-Pero yo pago.

-¿Me vas a dejar pagar algo en este viaje, loco?

-Primero, tú eres la loca aquí. Segundo, si te dejara pagar todo ya te habrías endeudado por toda esa ropa que compras.

-¡No compro tanta ropa!

-¡No cabe en tu maleta! Tendrás que mandar el resto por paquetería.

-¡Al menos compro algo! Tú sigues con ese estilo de abogado sexy desde hace más de cuatro años.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí, ¿o acaso vas a decirme que guardas los jeans en un lugar especial en tu armario y no te los pones porque te gustan mucho?

-Vámonos ya- pidió Scorpius llevándola casi a rastras hasta la calle para pedir un taxi.

Se bajaron del vehículo unas calles antes para comprar la dichosa hamburguesa de Rose y dos más para Albus y Scorpius. La lluvia ya había parado, pero las calles estaban encharcadas, algo que le encantaba a Rose, pues la ciudad se veía especialmente bonita.

-Las únicas veces que he hecho locuras bajo la lluvia han sido contigo- comentó Scorpius pensativo.

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-Eso no son locuras, Scorpius. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado serio. A veces necesitas divertirte. Sólo mírate ahora, te ves relajado y feliz.

Scorpius le pasó un brazo por los hombros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres completamente opuesta a mí, querida Rose, y sin embargo eres mi mejor amiga.

Las palabras "mejor amiga" nunca le habían hecho sentir a Rose tal hueco en el estómago, pero se deshizo de él de inmediato, usando su buen humor como siempre.

-También te quiero, abogado sexy.

Scorpius rió.

-Es incómodo que me llames así.

-¿Por qué? Eres abogado y también sexy ¿acaso no te ves al espejo?

-Bueno, muchas mujeres me lo han dicho- dijo altanero, Rose soltó una carcajada y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota.

-Pegas como niña.

-¡Soy una niña! Además si te golpeara con todas mis fuerzas seguramente te enviaría al hospital. Nunca te metas con una chica Weasley.

La velada fue bastante agradable. Albus y Rose le contaron a Scorpius mucho sobre su infancia juntos jugando con sus demás primos en la casa de sus abuelos. Rose nunca había visto a Scorpius tan feliz, o al menos eso pensaba ella, pues sabía que él siempre había buscado ser aceptado a todo lugar al que iba para compensar un poco el no tener hermanos o parientes de su edad. Afortunadamente, cuando Rose lo había llevado por primera vez a una reunión familiar, todos lo habían recibido como uno más de la familia.

Y así fue que transcurrió la semana.

Rose no recordaba habérselo pasado mejor en toda su vida. Amaba pasar el tiempo con Scorpius. Nunca se aburría y se divertía mucho con los comentarios de su amigo, así como con sus atenciones. Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que él era un verdadero caballero.

Al tercer día de recorrer las calles de Manhattan, Rose al fin lo convenció de comprar unos jeans, asegurándole que estaría más cómodo. Scorpius decía que eran sus días de rebeldía, pues incluso había comprado sudaderas y una playera de amo Nueva York. Visitaron todos los museos que se atravesaban en su camino, divirtiéndose imaginando las circunstancias en las que las piezas de arte habían sido creadas. Habían visitado juntos el edificio donde muchos años antes se filmaba su programa favorito: Friends. Cuando aún estaban en la universidad habían visto todas las temporadas en los fines de semana durante dos meses.

Cuando visitaron el Rockefeller Center, Scorpius se volvió completamente infantil al ver la tienda de Lego, pues habían sido sus juguetes favoritos de niño. Rose tuvo que sacarlo a rastras de la tienda cuando llevaban allí ya más de una hora. Ese mismo día, convenció a Scorpius de patinar, poniendo su mejor carita de niña buena y él terminó cediendo.

Desafortunadamente para Rose, lo que no quería que pasara, efectivamente pasó: su atracción por él fue acrecentándose a cada hora que pasaba. No sabía si era algo meramente físico, como la manera en que la tomaba de la mano en contadas ocasiones, o el que sólo fuera así de abierto y espontáneo con ella, o que de vez en cuando le dijera lindos cumplidos, o que a pesar de ser completamente opuestos… la complementara a la perfección.

El viernes después de varios días de cansados recorridos por la ciudad, Rose sugirió que fueran a Central Park a dar un ligero paseo, pues además era lo único que les faltaba por ver.

-¡Cielos, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado!- exclamó Scorpius una vez que su espalda hizo contacto con el césped.

-Ha valido la pena ¿no crees?- comentó Rose recostándose a su lado.

Scorpius no decía nada y Rose comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, algo que no era común en ella.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que cuando te conocí me gustaste?- confesó Scorpius jugando con sus pulgares, algo que Rose sabía que hacía cuando estaba nervioso.

-No, no lo creo- contestó Rose intentando sonar casual, ignorando el latido acelerado de su corazón y su súbito sonrojo ¿por qué le decía eso en ese momento exactamente?

-Yo… siempre quise decírtelo ¿sabes?

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

No se veían a los ojos, sólo permanecía uno al lado del otro, sin atreverse a verse a la cara, como si creyeran que podían arruinarlo.

-Tienes tantos amigos, Rose, que no quería arriesgarme. Es decir ¿por qué de entre todos habrías de escogerme a mí precisamente?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?- fue la respuesta de Rose, cuyas palabras salieron de su boca sin pensarlo, y eso era lo que su madre decía que eran las respuestas que venían directo del corazón.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo. Cuando se había encontrado con Scorpius esa mañana, no imaginó que estarían teniendo esa conversación.

-¿Sabes algo? Es gracioso- rió Rose para aligerar la tensión-, cuando nos conocimos también me gustaste, pero vi que tenías tantas amigas bonitas que supuse que tú y yo nunca podríamos… ya sabes…

Scorpius suspiró.

-La razón por la que las tres novias que he tenido me han dejado es porque… creo que en el fondo saben que mi corazón te pertenece.

Rose lo volteó a ver en ese instante, consciente de lo mucho que le había costado a Scorpius decir eso, pues no solía expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente.

-Rose, dime algo, por favor- prácticamente suplicó Scorpius tomándola de la mano.

-Hicimos lo mismo entonces ¿no? Salir con otras personas para olvidarnos de nosotros, qué listos- fue lo único que pudo decir ella, pues su cerebro estaba como congelado.

Ambos se incorporaron hasta quedar sentados, con la incomodidad aún en el aire. Rose no podía creer que eso que le decía fuera verdad. Allí estaba él, viéndose extraño en esa ropa tan casual, más guapo que nunca, confesándole sus sentimientos y ella, por primera vez, sin saber qué decir.

Pero no fue necesario.

Scorpius se había acercado a ella antes de que hubiera podido reaccionar, había posado una de sus manos en su mejilla haciéndola suspirar y cerrar los ojos para recibir el beso que había deseado toda la semana. Su contacto era suave, como temeroso, pero aún así Rose lo correspondió sin poder evitarlo. Se derretía entre sus brazos sintiendo todo su cuerpo en llamas. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, hasta que recordó…

Adam.

Rose se separó de Scorpius abruptamente y lo observó casi con terror.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Scorpius dolido, pero Rose no lo escuchaba.

La pelirroja se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos, repitiéndose a sí misma "tienes novio, Rose" ¿Cómo había sido posible que no se hubiera acordado de Adam en todo el tiempo que estuvo en Nueva York? No había ocupado sus pensamientos ni un solo minuto ¿qué clase de novia era?

Por primera vez en años se sintió atrapada, desesperada por no conocer un camino, pero mientras más lo pensaba, fuera el camino que fuera, éste sólo tenía un destino: Scorpius.

-Tengo novio, Scorpius- recordó Rose a su amigo, quien se había puesto en pie también.

Para sorpresa de Rose, Scorpius sonrió irónico.

-Y lo quieres tanto que no te acordaste de él en toda la semana.

-Ese no es el punto, Scorpius- se defendió Rose a punto de llorar, y eso fue lo que hizo que Scorpius se callara-. Soy su novia, te besé, eso no está bien y lo sabes.

-¿Lo quieres?- preguntó Scorpius en un tono que le destrozó el corazón a Rose.

-No lo sé- admitió Rose-, pero no es justo para él que me hubiera ido de Londres sin decirle nada y después besarte.

Scorpius sólo asintió en silencio, como avergonzado.

El camino de regreso fue muy incómodo. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, Scorpius la acompañó hasta el departamento de Albus, donde se despidieron con un igualmente incómodo "nos vemos".

Y mientras Rose se dejaba caer en el sofá y se cubría el rostro con un cojín, pensaba que ese habría sido el mejor día de su vida de no haber tenido un novio celoso esperándola en Londres.

Un sollozo escapó de su boca involuntariamente. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había llorado, y tampoco le importaba.

Le dolía.

En verdad le dolía no poder decirle a Scorpius todo lo que sentía, el cómo deseaba con todo su corazón estar con él, besarlo todo el tiempo y verlo sonreír de felicidad, abrazarlo fuertemente y reír con él. Pero ese pequeño detallito de su vida llamado Adam la molestaba más que nunca.

Adam era un novio atento que se esforzaba por complacerla en todo. Pero ese era el problema: era demasiado complaciente y detestaba que amoldara su personalidad a la de ella. Se había negado a acostarse con él en contadas ocasiones porque siempre era el rostro de Scorpius quien se colaba en sus más alocadas fantasías. Y sentía que lo engañaba.

Scorpius, al ser lo opuesto a ella, la hacía ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente y le hacía ver cuando estaba en un error.

-¿Rose, qué sucedió?- preguntó Albus cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando llegó a su departamento encontrándose a una Rose con los ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

-Engañé a Adam- respondió Rose con la voz ahogada.

-¿Te acostaste con Scorpius?- Albus había abierto mucho los ojos y la miraba de hito en hito.

-No, idiota- replicó Rose cruzada de brazos y luego dijo sonrojada-: lo besé.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

-No es tan grave, Rose. Aunque no creo que tu "noviecito" esté muy contento.

-No amo a Adam, Al- confesó Rose dejándose caer por completo en el sofá.

-Lo sé.

-Quiero a Scorpius.

-Lo sé.

-Pero no de esta manera.

-Lo sé.

-No se suponía que fuera así.

-Lo sé.

-Deja de decir eso, es irritante.

Albus soltó otra carcajada.

-¿Te das cuenta que el tema de Scorpius Malfoy es el único que puede sacarte de tus casillas? Sé que lo quieres, Rose. Por eso fue que lo convencí de quedarse aquí.

Por un momento Rose pensó que Scorpius aparecería por la puerta, pero eso no sucedió, así que supo que Albus se refería a la semana que habían pasado en Manhattan.

-¿Tú lo convenciste? ¿Cómo pasó eso? No te entiendo.

Albus le dirigió una pícara mirada y confesó:

-El día que nos lo encontramos fuera de su hotel ¿recuerdas que te dije que me dejaras hablar con él? Bien, pues le pedí que fuera sincero y me dijera si sentía algo más que amistad por ti. Al principio dio muchos rodeos, pero luego me confesó que está enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca pensó en tener una oportunidad contigo. Yo lo animé diciéndole que tenía que tomar el riesgo.

-Pero… Scorpius no toma riesgos.

-Bueno, se arriesgó por ti ¿no es cierto?- sonrió Albus.

Rose tomó el cojín nuevamente y ahogó un grito en él.

-¿Qué hago ahora? No quiero lastimar a Adam.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo tengo cubierto.

Desconcertada, Rose lo vio marcar un par de números en su celular y poner el altavoz.

-¿Albus?- preguntó la voz de Dominique.

-Hola, Dom- saludó Albus- ¿Tienes lo que te pedí?

-¿Las fotos de ese bastardo? Si, claro, te las mande hace unas horas, ¿Rose sigue con el sujeto A?

Rose lo miró alzando una ceja, exigiendo una explicación.

-Dom… estás en el altavoz y Rose está aquí.

-Ah- Dominique soltó una risita nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás, Rosie? ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

-¿Qué es eso de "bastardo" y "sujeto A"?- preguntó divertida, intuyendo que era uno de los "Planes Weasley".

-Albus te explicará, primita. Adiós.

-Dom ¡No me dejes solo con esto!- suplicó Albus, pero Dominique ya había cortado.

-Albus…

-Está bien. Dominique me habló una noche hace unas semanas para contarme que sospechaba que tu novio te engañaba.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, más no podía entender por qué no estaba molesta.

-Sí, bueno. El caso es que no habíamos podido confirmar nada porque el sujeto es escurridizo y no podíamos conseguir pruebas. Cuando me llamaste para decirme que venías, le pedí a Dom que consiguiera evidencia de una buena vez.

-¿Y?

-Al día siguiente me dijo que sabía de buena fuente que era cierto que Adam se acostaba con otra. No te había dicho nada para no arruinarte la semana.

Rose soltó una carcajada. Amaba a sus primos, pero en definitiva les faltaba un tornillo.

-¿Así que sabías que rompería con Adam y así Scorpius tendría oportunidad y por eso hablaste con él?

-¿Me perdonas?- pidió inocentemente.

Rose se levantó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar, Rose ya había tomado su abrigo, su bolso y había salido del departamento.

-¿Te espero para dormir o…?

-¡Cállate!

Rose corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la calle, esperando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar un taxi. La adrenalina recorría todo su cuerpo impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ver a Scorpius en ese mismo instante.

-¿No crees que es más rápido si te llevo?- rió una voz tras ella. Era Albus, que tenía sus llaves en la mano.

-Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes ¿no crees?

-Así no era divertido.

-¿¡Qué esperas entonces!

Albus le sacó la lengua infantilmente y le hizo señas para que lo siguiera hasta el auto.

Durante el trayecto Rose no dejó de mover incesantemente sus pies, arreglarse el cabello de mil maneras diferentes y ver por la ventanilla constantemente con nerviosismo.

-Todo saldrá bien- decía Albus divertido con la situación.

-¿Y si ya no quiere nada conmigo?

-Rose Weasley insegura por un hombre ¿quién lo diría?- se burló su primo y Rose no mencionó nada más.

A medio camino, Rose recordó que oficialmente aún era novia de Adam, así que tenía que sacarlo de su error.

-¿Diga?- respondió la voz de Adam del otro lado del auricular.

-Hola, Adam. Soy Rose.

-Hola, Rose ¿Ya regresaste a Londres, mi vida?

-No, sólo llamo para decirte que mis primos descubrieron que me engañas acostándote con otra. Debo decirte que es un alivio porque así puedo ir a besar a Scorpius ahora mismo sin sentirme culpable. Entonces ¿sin resentimientos?

Adam tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Claro.

-De acuerdo. Adiós.

Cuando Rose colgó, Albus preguntó:

-¿Y bien?

-Me engañaba- contestó Rose para nada afectada.

El tráfico estaba demasiado lento cuando faltaban dos largas cuadras hasta el hotel y Rose sentía que no podía esperar más. Se bajó del auto diciendo "gracias por traerme" y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el lugar. Le devolvió presurosa el saludo a los botones (a los cuales había conocido el día que estuvo allí con Scorpius) y subió las escaleras hasta el quinto piso (pensaba que el elevador tardaría demasiado) hasta la habitación de Scorpius.

Cuando estaba por tocar la puerta con la respiración agitada, esta se abrió. Scorpius la observó, como no creyendo que estuviera allí. Rose no perdió más tiempo, le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó con intensidad, abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo igualmente correspondida. Cuando se separaron, Scorpius preguntó:

-¿Corriste hasta aquí?

-Tenía demasiada adrenalina, pude haber volcado un automóvil si hubiera querido.

Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Qué hay de Adam?

-Acordamos terminar.

-¿Acordaron?

-Larga historia, pero necesito decirte algo primero.

Scorpius la hizo pasar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Me gustaste desde que te conocí ¿de acuerdo? Eso ya lo sabes, pero conforme fueron pasando los años me la pasaba escondiendo todo lo que sentía por ti. Te quiero Scorpius. No me imagino mi vida si tú no estás en ella. Eres la persona más terca, seria y rígida que he conocido en mi vida. Eres completamente opuesto a mí, pero por eso es que creo que… no sé… eres…

-Mi perfecto complemento.

-¿Qué?- Rose se derritió en sus brazos cuando él la rodeó por la cintura.

-Así es como te llamaba en secreto, mi perfecto complemento. Eres todo lo que no soy, Rose, pero eso es lo que lo hace interesante. Además, eres la única persona que me obligaría a bailar bajo la lluvia.

-Y tú el único que puede hacerme enojar, y eso ya es mucho decir.

Scorpius la besó delicadamente en los labios, acariciando su cabello.

-Te dije que podías ser romántico- le susurró Rose al oído muchos besos y caricias después.

-Sólo por ti.

Rose rió y se abrazó aún más a él.

-Tomaste el riesgo por mí- declaró Rose mirándolo a los ojos.

-Tu vocecita llamándome "cobarde" hacía demasiado eco en mis oídos, era imposible ignorarla.

Scorpius la besó de nuevo, parecía que estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿Quién diría que besaras tan bien, abogado sexy?- dijo Rose cuando se separó de él para recuperar el aliento.

-Ese apodo ya no se siente tan incómodo después de todo.

Rose no recordaba haber visto a Scorpius tan feliz como en ese momento. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de sonreír.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Scorpius tiempo después.

-No lo sé realmente, pero ¿a quién le importa? ¡Salgamos a disfrutar nuestra última noche aquí y a presumirle a todo Manhattan que al fin estamos saliendo!

-No creo que a Manhattan le importe…

-Está bien, esperemos a llegar a casa, créeme que a mi familia sí le importará.

Scorpius se puso pálido.

Esa semana en Nueva York había sido una aventura muy loca, pero lo que les esperaba en todo lo que les restaba de su vida juntos, era la mayor aventura de todas.

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado, hace mucho tiempo que quería hacer una historia relacionando Nueva York, un lugar increíble. Esta historia me ha dado lata como por una semana, pero al final creo que quedó bien, ustedes dirán xD no habrá continuación porque pienso enfocarme en Tulipanes rojos por ahora. **

**Besos!**

*No tengo idea de eso de las calles en Londres, pero en Google encontré que esa calle es donde hay muchas tiendas, claro que me pareció que chocaba con el nombre de la universidad, pero bueno.


End file.
